


Tales of the Fairylings: Discover the Magic

by reader1718



Category: West Side Story (1961)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a silly little fix that I thought up once on the spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Fairylings: Discover the Magic

Tales of the Fairylings: Discover the Magic  
Once, a long time ago, there was a fairy named Eleanora who lived in a magical land known as Mystica. It was a universe that ran parallel to Earth and had various portals through which she could watch the world and the humans that inhabited it. Mystica was also inhabited by evil beings as well as good. Trolls, goblins, vampires, ghouls, and all sorts of other things also lived there alongside the fairies and other good beings. One day, a science experiment went wrong on Earth and the humans became infected with a poisonous gas, which was in danger of decimating their population. Eleanora and many other fairies in Mystica took pity on the humans and cast a spell to save their lives, and so the humans were spared. However there was a side effect of the spell that would not become evident until years later. The magic stayed within the humans' bodies and they began to have children who were partly magical themselves. Of course no one knew when the children were born. The only signs then were their pointed ears. Later, though, other things began to differentiate the kids as you'll soon see. This story explores the stories of six young Fairyling children as they come of age, discover their powers and ultimately decide where they belong.

Tony had always known he was different from his friends in the Jets gang. For one thing, Tony had pointed ears, whereas his friends' ears were perfectly normal. Tony had also found a strange object the day before. It was a sort of pendant, circular in shape, with a wave shaped symbol inside the circle. Tony had discovered that if he pressed a small stud in the middle of the wave's crest, the pendant took on the shape of a strange key, but a key to what, Tony wondered. Soon he would find out. In the meantime, other kids had discovered similar things. Brande, a young African girl, had discovered a similar pendant near her home. However hers had a triangle shaped symbol on it. Trista, a young English girl, discovered a similar necklace with a cyclone on it. Elektra, a young Grecian girl, discovered a pendant with a lightning bolt on it. Of course everyone in her town thought of it as the symbol of Zeus and thought it was pretty. A set of twins in Peru, Erica and Erin, meanwhile discovered two strange pendants near their home. Erica felt drawn to the one with a symbol like a leaf, while Erin was drawn more to the one with a symbol like a rock. None of the kids knew what these strange charms meant, but within a very short time period all would become clear. One day, Tony was walking around the woods near his home when he saw a part of it he'd never seen before. He headed toward it and soon found something that looked like a small round door concealed in a tree, that was sparkling faintly. Tony pushed and pushed, but though the door gave slightly, it wouldn't open. Then Tony noticed a funny-shaped keyhole in the tree. That's weird. I wonder what that is. Wait a minute! My charm! The key that comes out of it! Maybe it will fit that slot. Tony thought. So he tried it. He pressed the stud that made the key come out and inserted it into the slot. Then he turned it, the door opened, and he stepped through.

The world Tony saw on the other side, though, was unlike any he'd ever seen before. There were fairies flying in the sky, unicorns everywhere, a giant castle, and every other type of mystical or magical creature you could imagine. Then he saw he wasn't alone. There were other kids there too: five girls. When he looked closer, he noticed they each had pointed ears just like his. Tony wished he could fly like many of the creatures he saw around him. Suddenly he felt a tugging sensation on his back and saw that he'd sprouted wings. The next thing Tony knew, he was in the air flying. He looked around and noticed the girls had also sprouted wings and were now in the air beside him. They enjoyed flying around for awhile until they noticed that a rather pretty fairy had landed on the grass below them. They landed somewhat clumsily beside her and began to talk to her.It turned out her name was Eleanora. She told the kids that they were a species called Fairylings. They were part fairy, due to the healing spell she'd cast years ago that had affected their parents. The kids were stunned, especially when she told them they each had magical powers connected to one of six elements: fire, earth, air, water, lightning, and nature. The kids figured out that these were what their pendants symbolized. Each of them had to use their element pendant to unlock their portal to Mystica. Eleanora told them she'd teach them how to use their newfound powers and learn how to fly properly, but she also explained to them that they would need to choose whether they wanted to stay in Mystica or the human world when they turned sixteen. If they chose to remain there, then they would be able to return to the human realm, but would probably be strangers there because they would age slower than normal humans while in Mystica. If they chose to stay in the human world, they would lose their memories of what they once were.

Tony was in shock, as were the other Fairylings. They had to choose between Mystica and their home world? How could anyone choose between the two like that? It would be the same as if your parents were divorced and you had to choose which one to live with. It was a good thing he had till he was sixteen to decide. He was only six now, so that gave him ten more years before he had to choose, but Tony decided right then and there that he would attempt in every way he could to get that rule repealed. He would choose if he had to, but was going to try his hardest to make it so he and the other Fairylings wouldn't have to betray one home for another. The next few months were busy. Tony went to Mystica through the portal in the tree and practiced his magic and flying with the other Fairylings. They got better and better at it each time they went. After the practice sessions were done, Tony would disguise his ears and other fairy features with magic and retract his wings so they weren't visible. Then he'd head home till the next day. What he didn't know, however, was that his friends in the Jets gang had followed him one day and seen him go through the portal. They couldn't see what was on the other side, but they knew he disappeared when he stepped through. So today, they'd decided to wait for him on the other side. When Tony came back through the portal from Mystica, he got the shock of his life. "Riff! Guys! What are you doing here?" Tony asked. "We might ask you the same thing," Riff said defiantly. This started an argument that finally ended with Tony having to explain about being a Fairyling. He knew his choice about which world to live in wouldn't be easy, but he hoped that his request for a rule change had been considered. At first, Riff thought Tony being a Fairyling was dorky, but revised his opinion after seeing how much it hurt his friend. Years passed and Tony's sixteenth birthday drew near. He had thought about his choice a lot and finally decided he wanted to stay with his family instead of in Mystica. All the others chose the same. Just as they thought they were going to lose everything, though, they learned from Eleanora that the rule had been changed. They could remain magical and walk between the two worlds for the rest of their lives. This was to ensure that new generations of children would be able to believe in magic, and hopefully new Fairylings would be born one day.  
THE END


End file.
